Arriving in Coalwood, West Virginia
Reia promised to train Kiva and help her summoned her Keyblade, so she took a risk and time traveling with her to Coalwood, West Virginia, 1957. Reia: (This must be it. Coalwood, 1957. The time where Homer Hickam Jr. has a dream of building a rocket. Have to be very careful here. Any involvement of him and his friends here, I may have to bail her out.) Huh? What's that? On the ground. Kiva: Gosh, I never thought the 1950s would be so much...well, something. (Best to avoid the four boys. Don't want to mess around with the timeline and the actual event that happened...) - Reia picked up a radio that is left behind, covered in mud. Reia: Why would someone would throw away this radio..? Kiva: I'm not sure, Reia... Reia: Let's see here... - Reia checked the battery slot, with batteries already in, and turn the on switch. Right away, the radio played a tune. Reia: Least, it still works. Kiva: Yeah. What are we dealing with here? Reia: We don't deal with anything here. We're just keeping an ear open. Kiva: Oh, okay. - Reia switched some channels until a news report came in. Reporter: If you have just tuned in to this special bulletin, Washington has confirmed that, yesterday, on the 4th of October, 1957, the Soviet Union successfully launched history's first man-made satellite into space orbit around the Earth. - Reia turned off the radio. Reia: (That must the satellite the distorted history showed.) Kiva: Reia? Reia: It's nothing. - Reia decided to put the radio back to a miner. Reia: I guess you...found out my talent, huh? Kiva: Well, sorta. You used scrolls to travel through time? Reia: Not always. Sometimes, we have...star charts to tell us where to go. Kiva: Wow... So, you can go to other worlds? Reia: How would you know about other planets? Kiva: My parents told me some awesome stories about them. Reia: Yeah? Although, some are more scary than others. Kiva: I know. Reia, when are we going to start training? Reia: Haven't got that far, to be honest. - Suddenly, Reia's Gummi-Phone is ringing. Kiva: Huh? Reia: Oh, sorry. Had to take this call. Wait here, okay? Kiva: Okay, Reia. - Reia walked a few feet away from Kiva and take a phone call. Out of anyone, Sasha is the one calling Reia. Sasha: Hello, Reia. Is this a bad time? Reia: Sorta. Sasha: Sorry, but readings show you are in October 1957. That is an important piece of history. Why are you there? Reia: Well... How did Kiva find Ratchet to begin with? Sasha: According to the record, she had help with Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots. He offered her a home until it is time for a preparation test mission. Meaning helping Diana Prince. Reia: ..Wonder Woman. Sasha: Right. However, that part of history has remained a secret from the public eye. Only Kiva might know what will happened with her own destiny. Is that why you are in 1957? Reia: ...Part of it. The second reason is, before her Mark of Mastery, she showed me a photo of her parents. Sasha: You actually found the source? Reia: Yeah. The sun's reflection gave it away. Sasha: Okay, I'm starting to see what you are doing. Train her well, but don't confront Homer Hickam Jr., no matter what you do. There's a high meddling restriction in this timeline. Reia: Got it. Anyone else we should avoid? Sasha: His friends, obviously. Those are Quentin Wilson, Roy Lee Cooke and Sherman O'Dell. Reia: Understood. I left a note on the captain's office. Sasha: I'll let him know about your whereabouts and the note you send. Be careful. Reia: I will. - Reia turned off her Gummi-Phone, puts it her pocket and walked back towards Kiva. Kiva: Who was that on your phone? Reia: Someone I knew. It's fine. Kiva: Oh, alright. - Reia then looked at the mine and Kiva followed her lead. Reia: (There's something about this mine that...is getting me couscous..) Kiva: Reia, you seemed quiet. Are you alright? Reia: Yeah, I am. It's just...that mine over there. Kiva: Really? Reia: Yeah. It's dangerous. Some folks in town have a job working down there. Kiva: Gosh... What are they mining in there? Reia: Coal, most likely. Kiva: Huh... I always thought it was gold. Reia: There are other mines across the world that have other things, like rubies, sapphires and diamonds. But, you're right. Gold might be one of those cases. Kiva: Wow... I did not know that. Reia: Now, you do. I think it be wise to- - Suddenly, the mine moved the ground beneath their feet. Kiva: Whoa! Was that an earthquake? Reia: No, that came from the mine. Someone's in trouble. Stay here! - Reia ran towards the mine, leaving Kiva alone for a few minutes until she returns with the miners and a casualty on its own. Category:Scenes - Specials